


You's

by n7s



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman Comics, DC - Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7s/pseuds/n7s





	You's

You get up and amidst the  
buzzing in your ear and  
the soot in your lungs,  
you hear one of your teammates make  
a backhanded comment about how  
_of course_  Batman would be the one to  
shake off a punch from an otherdimensional god  
so easily. You don’t say anything, you proceed  
with the plan and let them think you  
didn’t hear,  
you don’t care,  
all that matters is the carefully implemented  
steps in your head and getting them out  
alive.

You make it out of one more mission okay,  
the world saved, you suit barely holding  
your parts together, until you make it to the cave  
and Alfred can stitch you back to the flesh puzzle  
your skin resembles. He says it’s not so bad this time  
but you hear it in his voice he wishes you were  
normal,  
safe,  
not a hero. You feel it in the tremble of  
his fingers he’s terrified to death of   
losing you.

You think, “At least if I died this time,  
I’d root among the stars". You think,  
“I’d be okay with that because  
I’m terrified of losing you too".  
You think, you never  
say.


End file.
